Winter Romance
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Zero is a lonely boy he met Kaname when he was 10, Kaname broke a promise and now Zero hates him but soon Kanme will find Zero and explain him what really happened. KanamexZero
1. My Wish

**Hello dear readers here you have this new fic called Winter Romance translation from my Spanish version [Romance en Invierno]. I hope you guys like and :D! Guess what? I got a Beta Reader *smiles***

**Thank you thank you ****PeachyQ73 for beta edit this fic :] yay! I hope you enjoy the fiction and send me lovely reviews :]**

**Sumary: **Zero is a lonely boy he met Kaname when he was 10, Kaname broke a promise and now Zero hates him but soon Kaname will find Zero and explain him what really happened.

**Author Notes:** This is a YAOI fiction. Don't like don't read also Yuki aka Whore ^^ is one of the villains. Kaname is a pureblood vampire and Zero is an orphan boy but he keeps a secret.

**Warnings:** Oocness, Yaoi, mpreg (maybe I'm not sure yet) and a painful death for Yuki :D (sorry Yuki's fans)

**Pairs:**

**KanamexZero TakumaxIchiru (**I've noticed that not many authors put Ichiru in their fics, but I love Ichiru, he is the twin of my lovely Zerorin *yes kuran bastard aka kaname Zerorin is mine mine mine :D*. Besides that I'm totally against TakumaxShiki, I think Shiki and Rima belong together. Moreover, I love the TakumaxIchiru those two are too cute for their own good :P. TakuxIchi !

Beta: PeachyQ73 thank you very much for helping me edit and beta this fic, * applause and bows to you *

***¨*Winter Romance*¨***

**Chapter One –x**

**-My Wish-**

During this time, I have wondered why I was left. I have always wanted to know why they walked away from me. All I know is that I was found wrapped in a blanket when I was a baby and a note saying…

"Please don't try to find us."

Remembering that saddens me. The first time that I heard that, I was 6 years old and I had escaped from the orphanage. I really needed to know why. Why they didn't love me, why they had to leave me? Is that because they didn't want me? This saddens me so much that I would like to find them and ask why?

My name is Zero and I live in the orphanage with the other children. I am 10 years. My best friend is called Kaito and we have always been like brothers. I am very happy to have known him. I think if I had a brother, I would like it to be him. Since childhood, we have been inseparable, but today was the saddest day for me. Kaito was adopted by a family and I stay here feeling alone.

Cross told me not to worry because soon a family would take me, but I do not think so. Many children here say I'm weird for my silver hair and my rare lilac eyes. I think that's true because nobody has eyes like mine. I'll never have someone that care for me.

Today is a very special day. According to Cross, a family that has made many donations to the orphanage will come to visit us. Cross think that perhaps the family could take one of us. Little Yuki is excited. She is a 4 year old with chestnut hair and chocolate eyes. She is very good to me because since Kaito left, the little girl has been with me, and says that I'm an angel. Nevertheless, I do think that way; she is still very small and still believes in fairy tales.

Anyway, today all the children at the orphanage attempted to fix up the orphanage and make decorations. It is almost Christmas and it is snowing. It's clear that Cross has been getting excited about the Christmas tree. Yuki and I, along with the cook at the orphanage prepare chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies; as well as some others in the form of snowmen. Yuki was so happy she even made a cookie like her. After making the cookies, we begin to arrange the room.

It's almost dark outside, so that guests are about to arrive soon. We all dressed in brown slacks and beige sweaters. I'm wearing a Christmas gift by Yagari Toga, Crosses friend. He always coming to visit us and bring gifts for me and Kaito when he was still here.

When I grow up, I would like to be like Yagari. He is a vampire hunter and always told us about his missions. He is the best of all hunters. Well there is also the former Kiryuu family that Yagari told us about. They were mighty hunters, but they were killed by a pureblood vampire; she cruelly killed them. All hunters remember the family with great respect. They never had children so that lineage is lost.

Yagari is going to come today and tomorrow we will start my training as a hunter. He says I have a future and I am very happy, because my dream will begin to come true.

I should go get Yuki. She is playing in the girl's room and our guests are almost here. I find Yuki and she's playing with her stuffed bunny. I call her and she runs to hug me. I smile and hug her back. This will be my first Christmas without Kaito, so I cannot enter the kitchen before dinner and take some candies. Mrs. Kazumi cooks very well and she is teaching me how to cook.

Yuki continues to play with her bunny. That little girl is very tender. I really would like someone to take the two of us together. I think Cross has a desire to adopt her. I look at the Christmas tree and cannot keep my eyes from tearing up. I feel sad and as Yuki realizes I'm crying, immediately embraces me and tells me not to worry. Everything will be fine. I smiled at her because she's right.

_**xx-At the Kuran Mansion**_

"Kaname my child, are you ready?" a beautiful brown-haired woman says to the 14 year old boy, who is glued to the window, watching the snowflakes fall slowly and elegantly. "I was just thinking." the boy said and smiled. Those beautiful chocolate eyes shine, as he put on his scarf and coat, ready to go.

Outside the Kuran Mansion was a handsome man with dark hair and beautiful brown eyes was much like the chocolate-eyed boy. "Kaname help me with these gifts." Haruka Kuran said to his beautiful son and the boy smiled. "Hai Otou-san." Smiling, the boy bore some gifts wrapped in paper of various colors.

"I hope the children of the orphanage are happy with these gifts." Juuri Kuran said. The beautiful woman with a beautiful white skin and brown eyes smiled. "They need much love." Juuri smiled as her husband hugged her and she blushed. "Well then, do not waste time. Let's go." Haruka said, and they both climbed into the limo heading to the Cross Orphanage.

Kaname was watching through the window. It would be a long trip, looking out the window, at all the beautiful pines covered with white snow like a celestial landscape. Kaname sighed as he began to close his eyes, until Juuri spoke tenderly to her son. "Kaname my child, we have arrived." The boy smiled and walked out of the limo as he put on his coat.

Upon arrival, Kaname could see was a huge building, something that was old and gray. He could see some of the walls were cracked. The lights were lit and the windows were decorated with some home-made Christmas decorations that the children made. Never in his life had he been in an orphanage, as he was nearly always visiting his parents, because the prince went to boarding school with some noble and his best friend Takuma Ichijou.

At the entrance, they were met by a man with blonde hair, glasses, and a huge smile. You could see the man was wearing a green raincoat. He smiled and gave cries of joy, acting like a child.

"Juuri! Haruka! Ahh little Kaname ... all three of you are here." The man smiled and hugged Kaname.

Soon, a small figure ran to where Cross was. The small figure wore her pink coat with the hood up, white gloves, and she held her plush bunny. The small chestnut-haired girl ran happily toward Cross. "They're here?" Her gentle voice brought the couple happiness and they saw the little body embracing Crosses Leg. "Yuki! If you stay here you, may get sick. It's cold out here." Cross said gently. "I wanted to see our special guests." The little girl smiled sweetly when she saw the two adults in front of her.

To Juuri the image of the little girl made her smile sweetly and something in her heart began to grow. After the birth of Kaname, Juuri was unable to conceive more children. Well she could, but it was too risky. Her dream was to have a child, a beautiful girl like the little girl, like the one who was smiling beautifully at her. Juuri reached down and stroked the girl's head. Yuki laughed softly and hugged the woman. Juuri felt a bond was forming between the little girl in her arms and herself.

Haruka stared at the scene. The girl was actually an angel and it was clear that Haruka could not help but smile. He also wanted a little girl to play with, to take her to the park, and read books. He also knew that it was the desire of Juuri and he would to anything for his beautiful wife.

Kaname was also watching the chocolate-eyed girl. He noticed her features were similar to his mother. Kaname smiled, as she was too tender. He felt something in his heart, a feeling of not being alone anymore. Perhaps he would ask his parents to take the little girl. If that happened, he would have a sister and so his loneliness would vanish. Kaname Kuran would no longer be lonely.

That whole scene was really touching. Juuri had already picked up the small girl into her arms, who now clung to her body. And Haruka gently caressed the head of Yuki. With the movement, Yuki closed her eyes and revealed a soft blush on her cheeks. Cross was very happy, since little Yuki might have the best of gifts this Christmas. A family to take her home.

"Yuki you know you c ..." the silver-haired boy rushed out of the building. What he did not see, was that the stairs were somewhat wet. He slipped and fell to the sharp ice, which cut his right cheek. The boy stood up with some pain and stroked his cheek. Cross immediately turned and sighed. Zero, the little boy he was always alone and several times, had escaped from the orphanage to find the reason why he was in this world.

Kaname saw as the boy ran out, stumbled, and slipped, as though everything was in slow motion. Yuki opened her eyes and shouted "ZERO!" Both Haruka and Juuri turned to see the boy stand up. Kaname looked at the most beautiful angel that he has ever seen before. Some rowdy, silver haired, lilac eyed boy, and for some reason, he did not let the tears escape. Those cheeks flushed slightly, but he also noticed his wound. The small smile, his smile, was the most beautiful he had seen. Kaname smiled at the silver-haired boy. He may be about 3 or 4 years younger than him, but Kaname thought he was a beautiful angel.

Yuki soon got down out of Juuri's arms and walked to Zero. He was a beautiful angel of lilac eyes. "Zero, you hurt your face." She said. She smiled gently and raised her arms to embrace her Zero. With a bit of pain, Zero kneeled and hugged the small girl as he closed those beautiful lilac eyes that had so much sadness and loneliness in them.

"Do not worry, I'm fine. I was worried because I didn't see you." Zero said softly and hugged Yuki. She looked over her at her angel. "You hurt your cheek Zero, we need to take care of it."

Zero smiled at the little girl and though the wound was rather deep, he smiled. "It's not a big deal Yuki." He stood up and took Yuki's hand to go back into the building again. "Come, let's go in and help to arrange the cookies on the trays."

Kaname was left admiring this beautiful boys lilac eyes. Haruka and Juuri saw their little angel (Yuki) enter the building with the silver-haired boy. Though the silver haired boy was very cute, the little girl had stolen their hearts

.  
Soon, they all entered the building and found the children sitting around the fireplace, while Kazumi the cook, told a beautiful story. Zero was with Yuki. The girl leaned her head on Zero and smiled tenderly, but that sadness in his eyes did not disappear. To Kaname, that image would break his heart. This beautiful being was so sad, but of course, he was in an orphanage.

Juuri and Haruka came with gifts and all the children ran to receive their presents, including Yuki, who was half-asleep when she got up and ran to see her gift. Juuri took her in her arms and hugged her. All children were beginning to open their gifts, all except one. The little one with the lilac eyes was still sitting by the fire, warming his hands.

Kaname was shocked and saddened at this stage, because he looked so lonely. Without thinking twice, Kaname approached the small one, asking, "Why you didn't take your gift?" Zero did not respond, just had his hand on his cheek and his eyes looked with sadness as some tears came out.

"Does it hurt?" Kaname asked, wanting to hug the little angel.

"Yes." Zero answered softly and looked at Kaname with sad watery eyes. Kaname, without thinking twice, embraced the small angel and he was shocked because the angel responded to the embrace softly sighing. "Let me see that wound." Kaname said and Zero looked up and touched his cheek.

"It's just a scratch." Kaname said as he smiled and placed his lips to the wound depositing a sweet little kiss. Zero was speechless and blushing like a cute tomato, and for Kaname, it was the most beautiful blush he had ever seen. "Zero," Kaname said in a whisper and looked at the floor,

"Let's go get your gift." Kaname stood up and held hands with the beautiful angel. "Okay." Zero said with a beautiful smile that made Kaname blush this time.

Meanwhile Haruka, Juuri, and Yuki were playing. Yuki seemed so tender, that they wanted to keep her and take her with home with them to the mansion. "I see that Yuki has captured your attention." Cross Kaien said as he repositioned his glasses. "Cross, we would like to make all of the arrangements to take Yuki home with us." Haruka said gently.

Cross smiled, but he was a little disappointed because he had planned to adopt the girl and Zero, but that could not be. "Okay, let's go to my office. I guess tonight, Yuki would be in a new home. Therefore, what does Kaname think about this? Cross asked again.

On the other side of the building, in the boys room where Kaname and Zero were playing,

"Zero, would you like to go with me and my parents?" Kaname asked while stroking the cheek of the beautiful angel. "Yes, it would make me very happy." Kaname smiled that beautiful smile and his eyes lit up.

Zero was happy. Maybe his desire would be fulfilled and he would be adopted by a sweet family, who would take care of him. Zero smiled and hugged Kaname. With Zero, Kaname did not feel that sense of loneliness. Kaname smiled because he wanted to be with this beautiful angel forever. Even when they grew up, he wanted Zero to marry him and live forever loving each other.

"Then I will tell my parents to take you home with us." and Kaname smiled. "Seriously? You promise me?" Zero asked hopefully. "I promise." said Kaname, as he placed a sweet kiss on the lips of the beautiful boy. "Umm, why did you kissed me?" asked a blushing Zero. "Because, I love you." Kaname smiled and embraced his angel. He doesn't ever want to lose him. "I love you too Kaname." he said in a whisper and fell asleep.

_**Xx-Cross Office**_

Juuri and Haruka held a sleeping Yuki when Kaname entered the room. "Kaname my child, what do you think about Yuki?" Juuri asked her beautiful son. "Why, she is a beautiful girl." Kaname said softly. "From now on, Yuki is going to be your sister." Kaname was actually surprised but smiled a little. "Okasan, Otousan...well I want to ask you something." Kaname said, while his mind could only see his beautiful little angel.

"What it is my dear?" Juuri smiled sweetly. "Can we take Zero with us?" Both Haruka and Juuri were surprised. Haruka sighed because he really just wanted the girl and had already found her. Then sighed Juuri, not really wanting to take the beautiful lilac-eyed boy. "Sorry dear, but I am afraid it is not possible." Juuri looked at her son and saw that his eyes were invaded by sadness.

"But I promised." Kaname said as his tears began to flow.

"Kaname it's not possible. We cannot adopt him." Haruka said as he watched his son. "But .." Kaname clenched his fists tightly "I'm sorry my child but Yuki is the only one we adopt" Juuri said tightly. I'm sorry my child, but Yuki is the only one we will adopt." Juuri said. Kaname felt a terrible resentment at his parents. He knew they were rich and could take Zero, but did not know the reason why they did not want to take him with them. Kaname crossed his arms and sighed. "I'm going to explain to Zero." Kaname said, but Haruka stopped him.

"No Kaname, you have nothing to say to that child," Haruka said and looked at Kaname. Kaname's eyes began to turn red with anger. "That's an order Kaname. We go now.," said Haruka.

The Kuran family soon left the orphanage with little Yuki. All the way home, Kaname did not talk to his parents and dedicated himself to looking out the window as tears rolled down his soft cheeks. "Zero…"

Kaname sigh sadly. He had broken his promise to his beautiful angel. In the morning, Zero woke up and went downstairs hoping to find Kaname and his new family, but they were not there. Cross sat crying in front of the fireplace. "Cross-san?" Zero asked quietly. "She's gone, our Yuki's gone Zero." Cross said, his childish behavior was gone and now watched Zero with sadness.

"She's gone?" Zero asked. "The Kuran family adopted her. Yuki now has a family. Now Yuki is a Kuran." Upon hearing this, Zero could not help but feel bad, disappointed and sad.

Cross looked at the child and noticed the tears. What he did not know is that Kaname forgot him. Zero was crying because Kaname had broken his promise. Zero ran up and cried in Crosses arms. Cross smiled and sighed sadly.

This would be the time to leave the orphanage. Kaien Cross would take him and build the academy, a place where there might be coexistence between humans and vampires. Cross looked at the small boy he had been holding all night crying and had fallen asleep. "Soon we will live at the Academy, and you my dear Zero, will no longer feel alone." Cross said softly as he kissed the forehead of the small boy, Tomorrow, he would contact Yagari to start the construction of the Institute.


	2. Night Class?

**Thanks for your reviews reallly I'm glad you like it! [: wiii**

**Beautiful Dragon Princess**

**KazeKirran**

**Ben4Kevin**

**Shojin Takaru**

**Love332**

**reishilovesyaoi**

**TearfullPixie**

**irmina**

**im a kitty that luvz sweets**

**Okami Chikan**

**Thanks for your reviews and sorry for some grammar mistakes you know english is not my first language  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**-Night Class?-**

"Zero-chan? Zero-chan my son wake up!" A hyperactive Kaien Cross entered the child's room and began to jump from one place to another

"Ahhh let me sleep a little more!" Said softly under the covers

"No Zer come on it is time to wake up hurry and get dress" smiled the ex-hunter "Now, it's time to get up besides today you'll start your first day as Prefect"

Adorably Zero was hiding under the blankets with his eyes shut and placing the pillow over his head not listening to the shrill voice of his now -father-

"Perfect?" Asked tenderly

"No Zero-chan as Prefect" Cross said, raising his index finger as he prepared to explain something very important

"We are home" A voice was heard from the stairs

"Waaa Yagari and Kaito are already here" Happily said the blond man with glasses and went to Zero as he pulled the blankets off of the young boy

"Hey!" Zero said as he took the sheets ready to sleep a little longer but hearing the voice of his childhood friend smiled "Okay Cross I will wake up and get ready but now leave and let me dress"

"Cross? Zero-kun I told you to call me Otou-san" Zero rolled his eyes but smiled

Well in truth Zero saw Cross as a father the man was a bit childish yet was the man who had given a house and food and had given all the affection of a father. But Zero was not going to say that because he was for sure that Kaien Cross would begin to jump for joy and say to Kaito and Yagari and both of them might laugh and mocked by sentimental person.

"Okay son I shall leave you I need to see Yagari .. I mean I need to asked how was the mission" said the delighted ex-hunter

"Yeah I knew you missed him" Zero said mockingly

"Zero-kun do not be like that with your father" Cross said with a slight blush and decided to leave the room to see his beloved Yagari

_**Zero Pov**_

You may wonder why Kaien Cross calls me son, since that day six years ago, when Yuki left with him, I was adopted by Cross, he said he could not leave me so sad and lonely so we left the orphanage with Yagari began to build Cross Academy.

Yagari and Cross are not only friends, I know because Yagari is my other dad, both adopted me, first because Cross did not want me alone in that place and Yagari hmm I guess that he has a special affection for me. I am his best student and hunter. Can you believe with Yagari's training I became a great hunter so important that the hunters' association considers me the best hunter now and that is something amazing because I am still very young. Well, I do not think so cause Yagari also was 16 when he went on missions and was a very good hunter.

I am very happy because I have my family, something rarely know is not very common to have two parents but it is okay with me. You must see Cross face when Yagari professed his love and then his love session, I have to say that it traumatized me a bit. If it were not for Kaito, I do not know what had happened to me, well maybe I would be in a psychiatric hospital.

And about Kaito?, well it turns out that the family that adopted him did so only to force him to work as sex slave. Thanks to Dad Yagari that did not do anything to my friend, because he discovered what that people wanted to do with with Kaito and rescued him.

Now everything goes well Cross Academy was finished 2 years ago it was built very fast and some friends of my parents helped and I also did actually paint some of the classrooms.

The school is very big and there is a huge door that separates the Sun Dorms from the Moon Dorms, if you ask me why I do not know, but it has something to do with Cross ideas.

I better hurry to get dressed and I will find out what was trying to explain Cross abouth the Prefect thing

I hate wearing the stupid uniform I hate it, anywasy I went downstairs and there saw Kaito playing with his gun and then Yagari hits on his head

I couldn't help but laughed as Kaito glanced at me with his eyes saying -shut up or else you'll regret- I just stopped knowing Kaito would beat me

"Ouch but I was just playing besides I'm not stupid I was being careful" Kaito said as he rubbed his head

"Whatever just stop playing that gun it's not a toy" I saw Yagari rolled his eyes while he approached Cross

I hope they don't show their love in front of us because its umm weird yeah thats the word I mean they are my parents and love each other but I'd preffer if they just show their affection in other place, before any of them kiss I interrupt them

"So what's exactly Prefect?" I saw Kaito glancing at me with a funny look "I mean I know what does the word prefect mean but how's that I will be the new prefect?" I asked again looking at both my parents

"What? Kaien you haven't told him oh god but classes start today and you didn't tell him!" Yagari said as he hit Cross and my childish father has watery eyes right now

It makes me laugh because his crocodile tears can convince Yagari. Haha is so funny how these two behave but now they made me doubt about the prefect thing

"Well hmm we opened the night class" my father said with a smile from ear to ear

"Ahh what's the night class?" Now I turned to see a confused Kaito

"Well The Night Class is a couple of students who for certain reasons will have to study in the afternoon" Again Yagari gave Cross a nudge

"What?" I heard Cross complaining and look at my Sensei

"In the afternoon? Rather early in the morning you will say" said Yagari and I stayed almost wide-eyed trying to decipher what was that night class

"Well as the night class are only a few students they came here to show the world that can lead a good peaceful coexistence among species" I never heard my dad speak in a way so thin and fine he really seemed like another person when he talked about his dreams about the coexistense and that stuff.

"Are you saying that leeches will be hanging around the school?" I heard Kaito almost screaming on my ear and then noticed a very proud Yagari, because as you see Yagari doesn't like the idea to have vampires here in the Academy, he hates them. Vampires they only cause pain he told me once when he protected me from one of them and he lost his eye. I felt sad that time and I realized vampires ar such a painful creatures  
Kaito and I were raised by hunters and Yagari told us how to protect and also said that never trust in a vampire because they always betray you

"Kaito-chan do not say that, they are not leeches they are new students just a little different, Yagari tell your child not to say that" I saw Cross faced Yagari with puppy eyes

"You brat, I know you do not trust in these rats" Kien look at Yagari in reproach and sigh "Well leeches, but I have understood that they are trusted well at leas I want to see that, that is why you two are going to be prefects" said calmer Yagari

"Besides there will be a president and vicepresindente in the night class and both will take care to make others obey the rules" said the Director happyly

"Well there's no problem with me" I think it's the first time I have spoken in this conversation and just as I said that Kaito hit me, I know he doesn't trust vampires, so do I because well... because as Yagari said: vampires betray you.. there was someone he he broke his promise...

"HEY" I claim and I look angry at Kaito I don't like when he hit me but I will make him pay later

"What? Look Zero how are you saying these stupid things, they are vampires!" Kaito said as he made a movement with his hands as if they were claws imitating a vampire

"AWWW my children are so beautiful" Kaien said as he embraces Yagari

"I know Kaito but if otou-san said that we can trust them we have to. Besides we were watching them" I say and then feel like Cross rushes to hug me to the point of not letting me breathe

"Kaien" I hear the voice of Yagari

"Kaien!" Repeats "Let go Kaien! he is blue he can't breath" Yagari yelled angrily Cross was scared and I was trying to breathe again

"Well, my children now go to class and you know at the end you have to saty at the gate to meet our first night class!"

_**Zero POV ends**_

It had been 6 years and Kaname could not forget that beautiful lilac eyes, that beautiful boy, Kaname was angry with his parents why they did not want to adopt him? in addition sweet little Yuki had drastically changed.

All because she was now a pureblood, with a spell and blood of Juuri that little girl had become a pureblood, but her sweetness was gone.

The worst part is that Yuuki was in love with Kaname and as a pureblood family both of his parents had agreed that their children would marry. Kaname was not happy with the idea but he could not refuse it was a duty and as Kuran he should keep that promise, it was the promise made to them at their parents before they died or rather said killed

_**Flashback**_

_Kuran's mansion was being burned, Yuki and Kaname but 5 and 15 were in the room playing while Haruka Kuran was outside in that winter afternoon fighting Rido, Juuri also fought against his brother both parents managed to beat him but did not killed Rido Kuran and he fled._

_Upon entering the mansion they went immediately to the room of their small kids_

_"Kaname my child" Juuri was saying with tears in her eyes_

_Kaname is a pureblood and know that purebloods can't cry he was actually surprised his mother had tears in her eyes_

_"Oka-san?" Kaname asked sweetly_

_"You have to go with Yuki" said the beautiful woman with long brown hair_

_"But .." Kaname said as his eyes were wet he was about to cry_

_"Do it! Kaname you have to save Yuki and never let her alone she is your sister" Haruka said to his son while using his power to create a shield and protect his family_

_"No, why are you telling me this, it seems like a good bye please" Kaname said with tears in his eyes_

_Haruka approached his son and hugged him "Kaname Listen, I know you'll be a great man and a king but you must promise us something," said his father with a weak voice_

_"Yes" Kaname said with a sigh_

_"My child must take Yuki as your lover and protect her. Do you promise me that my child" Juuri said tenderly stroking the cheek of his beautiful son_

_"I ... do not- I can not I... Zero..." Kaname did not want to he sighed he could not he would not, if there was someone with whom he wish to be was his angel his Zero spend his life with him_

_"Kaname, I will not repeat again, that child and you are different, are two different classes" Haruka said as someone entered the house destroying everything in its path_

_ "Kaname Promise me " Juuri said as she began to close her eyes while a glow left her body, she was giving her life to protect their beautiful children_

_ "Now now run now " Haruka said before taking Kaname's arm_

_ "Please son Promise" Haruka said as he cried he was exhausted and beginning to feel that pain that he had never had_

_ "I promise ..." said Kaname as took Yuki and went out of there_

_**Flashback Ends**_

"I guess the school should be big " said a boy with turquoise eyes while yawning it was midday his hour of sleep but they were traveling to the academy Cross

"Kaname-sama who is going to meet us?" I ask that same guy with a mischievous smile

"Cross-san the principal" He answered without looking at the youn blond vampire

"You know nii-san I'm glad we're going to study at the academy " said Yuuki as kissed Kaname passionately

"Yuki" after the kiss Kaname sighed for he that kiss had been a horrible thing

"What happens nii-san, you know we're meant to be together I just show my affection and making sure that everyone realizes that because you're mine"She said possessive and looked at the girl with blonde hair and brown eyes Ruka Souen a noble-class vampire who was in love with Kaname

"Yes I know but you are a pureblood that implies you have to behave" Kaname sighed he didn't like Yuki at all "You know will see Kaien Cross glad the man who raised you when small" Kaname said quietly "Are you happy don't you?"

"I don't know why are you sayin that things Kaname besides why would I be happy to see a simple human" Yuki said with hatred in her eyes "I am your sister you are my family not that ... man" Yuki sighed she was pissed when Kaname talked about her childhood "Anyway why are we talking about that we should talk about the wedding"

"Because after all ..." Kaname sighed silent words left no sigh - you are not my real sister and I have to marry you because my parents forced me I don't love you Yuki.. I can't because my heart is waiting for you.. my dearest Zero"


	3. Engagaed

**Well thank you for your reviews here the next chapter I hope you really like it :]**

**and please review it doesn't matter if its good or bad :P**

**and again thanks for your reviews:**

**TearfullPixie**

**Naruto**

**irmina**

**ben4kevin**

**Love332**

**JTFLAM**

**KazeKirran**

**DreamsDragon**

**kitty tokyo uzumaki**

**Nightmarish Rose**

**SonamySistah96**

**LuanRina**

**SchuylerIrisa**

**Thanks hehe and please deal with my grammar mistakes im still learning English :P**

**And Happy Xmas!**

**-xx  
**

**Chapter 3**

**-Engaged?-**

They got out of the limo Kaname Kuran followed by his sister and fiancée Yuki Kuran both dressed in black, Yuki wearing a fitted black and purple while Kaname looked casual with a gray shirt and black jeans. Then appeared Seiren, a violet-haired girl came up, her eyes were a violet color. She bowed to his master and stood behind him. She was the bodyguard of Kaname and Yuki Kuran, although she had not the same loyalty to Yuki.

The turquoise-eyed boy with a face that looked sleepy and somewhat annoyed by the sunlight left the limo rubbing his eyes and yawned he was Aidou Hanabusa

Soon another limo came and then came the other nobles who form the night class. Shiki Senri a guy with dark red hair and grayish blue eyes came holding hand with a beautiful girl with blue eyes and blond hair combs as pigtails and a fitted dress that reached above the knees, the dress was wine with some black lace at the shoulders she was Rima Touya. Behind them was a smiling blonde with flushed cheeks was more or less than the height of Kaname, his eyes were a beautiful emerald color with a beautiful smile his name Takuma Ichijou. At the end came another girl with long wavy blond hair and brown eyes. Yuki groaned when he saw the girl known as Ruka Souen accompanied by a tall boy he was the highest of all with orange hair and brown eyes named Kain Akatsuki he was Aidou's cousin

"Glad to see you are all here" said Kaname looking at each one of his most faithful vampires and friends.

"What you want us to do Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked

"For now go to the Moon dormitories get comfortable and put on your uniform, at 6 pm we will go to class" said Kaname and all bowed

"Takuma you shall come with me to Cross-san office" Kaname said to his best friend Takuma Ichijou

"Kaname nii-san I'm going with you" Yuki said as she hugged Kaname

"Seiren" The purple-haired girl appeared and looked at his master "Go after Yuki and take care she does not cause any trouble" he said and made a motion with his hand indicating that they could leave

"As you ordered Kaname-sama" The girl leaned back as she disappeared

With a sigh Kaname shook his head in denial of Yukki's request "Yuki you to must go to the dorms" Yuki was about to protest but she accept and leave the place.

Yuki was the first to reach the bedrooms she had to make sure how the rooms would be assigned to each of the vampires who was studying at the Academy, plus she wanted her bedroom and Kaname's were close.

Aidou and Ruka were fighting as usual, the reason now was because they wanted to get first and accommodate the room of his master. Moreover Kaien just sighed and ran a hand through his orange hair. At the end were Rima Touya (not if you write well) and Senri Shiki, the girl took out a chocolate sticks and gave one to the boy with brown red hair.

Kaname and Takuma were headed to Cross office the chestnut haired vampire was lost in thought thoughtful and Takuma walked in silence, knowing that it was unwise to disturb Kaname's thoughts.

Zero and Kaname were about to see each other but fate did not want so Kaname Kuran would have to wait a little more to be reunited with the love of his life, just when Takuma and Kaname were heading towards Cross House, Zero ran quickly to his room, he had forgotten his gun. Yagari's gift when he turned 12, a beautiful gun made of silver known as Bloody Rose, belonged to the last of the Kiryuu, and for some reason Yagari gave it to the boy.

Kaito was waiting outside the house for Zero when he suddenly felt the vampire presence "Ahh leeches" Kaito said to himself, those named were close to the house but before they reach the house Kaien Cross came shouting from behind full of happiness. Kaito did not explain how and when his –father- had gone so quickly from the house and appear in just a second in front of those leeches but did not care and kept waiting for Zero.

"Kaname-kun what a joy to see you" said the director in a happy way "How was your trip? Did everything were all right? did not find difficulty to come here?" Cross asked with that typical childlike smile

"Cross-san is an honor to be part of this new project" said Kaname always so elegant and demure then turned toward the emerald-eyed blonde who was with a beautiful smile "He is Takuma Ichijou he will be the vice president of the Night class "

Saying this Takuma bowed slightly and smiled "I'm glad to meet you Cross-San"

"Waaaa what a happiness. Well Kaname-kun here you have a few folders to give you the information about the affairs of the school" took a few hops "Welcome"

Kaname took the folders and started walking toward his new room, Takuma followed him.

Just as the pure blood disappeared among the trees, a beautiful Zero ran out he was hoping not to be late to class. But of course he did not see the steps to the front door and tripped. Zero was already doing that habit of tripping over the steps. Just like that time, when a winter night at the orphanage "Stupid steps" cursed and stood up while Kaito was laughing

"Zero-chan Hahahaha You should see your face when you fell lol" Kaito laughed harder and harder until a blow on his head silenced him

"Now let's go" said Zero a little flushed and walking or rather running to class. This morning began with a boring history class. But it was his first day so he had to make a good impression.

**_Night Class Dorms_**

Kuran Yuki had reached the bedroom and was inspecting each room, smiled mischievously as Ruka's room would be the furthest from her Kaname.

Aidou was fighting with Ruka as always because wanted to accommodate Kaname-sama things, while Rima and Shiki were refilled in the fine Victorian style armchair burgundy.

Kaien sighed "Hanabusa" he told his cousin but the blond teen didn't listen him

"I told Ruka first that I was going to fix Kaname-sama's room" said Aidou with a child-tone

"Do not Aidou, I'll do it," Ruka said as he pulled one of the baggage of Kaname

"What happens here and why are you pulling the baggage of my nii-san!" Yuki said as she descended the stairs and looked at everyone with a burst of fury

"Yuki-sama" Both boys were shocked and left Kanamae's luggage, Aidou shivered while Ruka just sighed

"All right now .. oh yeah I set the order of the rooms " Yuki smiled maliciously especially looking with hatred at Ruka

"Kaien and Aidou you go to sleep in the room on the left, Shiki and Takuma in the room continuously. Seiren you'll go to sleep in the first room in the right side of the corridor along with Rima and you Ruka" Uttering last name with disgust "Your room is on the second floor" smiled and went to her room

"And the room of Kaname-sama?" Aidou wonder showing much respect knowing that the little brown bothered him if they did not to speak with respect (and according to Yuki speak respectfully meant that almost kneel before her and kiss her feet)

"The first on the left halfway next to mine, but I'll share his room" Yuki said while leaving but glared at Ruka. Ruka was more than furious but Kaien luckily touch her shoulder making control her anger.

Kaname and Takuma reached the bedroom, Kaname sighed as listening his –dear- sister gave orders, it was certain that the sweet Yuki never return.

"Kaname nii-san how was your meeting with the man?" Yuki said with some venom in her words

"Yuki" Kaname looked at her and the girl just smiled foolishly "Everything is in order now we have 4 hours to rest a then we will leave to our classes" Kaname said and all retired to their respective rooms

"Kaname nii, I am so happy with the wedding and I know you will be so happy" Yuki was saying while and sat on his lap while Kaname just sighed

Kaname sighed he just wanted to get out of that situation where he was, he did not marry her, not wanting to spend the rest of their lives as well, with a girl who was selfish, possessive and especially he did not love. If only he could see his Zero, only to see him and know he was fine. Kaname had missed him during those six years he missed those sweet beautiful lilac eyes that scent of violets that belonged to the beautiful angel.

"Kaname nii-san are you listening to me?" Yuki asked somewhat annoyed as she spoke of how loved Kaname and how happy they would be together but Kaname seemed not to be interested in that, he was thinking of something or rather someone

"Kaname are you still thinking about that stupid human" said Yuki, you could say she was jealous. She hated Zero hated, hated, after all she always hated him since child.

Yes because he always was the victim thought Yuki.

**_Yuki POV_**

And there I was with my beloved Kaname talking about our wedding and our plans; we would be just as happy as our parents. Kaname will be mine forever that's for sure. I cannot wait to be his wife, mine he is mine god I love him, he is everything to me.

I cannot help but smile and turn to see those luscious lips of my Kaname, I love being with him, feel the warmth of his body, but .. He is here with me but it's as if his mind was elsewhere _"Damn, his thinking about this stupid he is thinking of Zero."_ My blood boil just to think that after six years Kaname has not forgotten him.

I cannot believe it, I hate .. I hate .. I hate .. I hate you Zero, I thought that after I left I did not ever see you again or hear your nasty name, but what happens, fate keeps putting you on my way. There is more than a nuisance.

I know it sounds cruel but I always hate, always hate you Zero, I remember those moments when I was an orphan and just looked how Zero was the victim of everything from his pathetic thoughts of _"Why did my parents left me, why they did not want me, I'm alone "_ Well is the truth Zero nobody wants you, you are stupid Zero so live with that.

I remember him crying in his room because the other children taunted him lol if he knew that it was me who did all the mock. Yes, because I was jealous of him, he was so perfect, so beautiful, with that stupid face of the perfect child that angelic touch and I hated. I had to be the most beautiful of that place but for my surprise.

Zero this, Zero that, even Cross who I have him eating from my hand but when Zero was sad or crying, Cross was there to taking care of him as if he was a lonely boy, well maybe he was but he just wanted more attention.

But everything changed when I found out that this family of pure blood coming I sneak in to the room and heard Cross was telling this man Yagari, that Juuri had lost his daughter, well the girl was born dead. So I made my plan to take me with them. Jajjaa I'd had a brother to, my Kaname, since I saw him I knew he was my man. But again, Zero had to ruin my plan.

Well not quite as I remember Haruka and Juuri approached me and told me if I would like to go with them, I was happy. Cross was sad but I accept but the very idiot man told my parents about Zero, the loney boy, Cross told them that he was a lovely boy and I saw Haruka's face he was planning to take Zero with us I had to acted quickly I could not let that happened, I was so sure that Zero would overshadow me with his purity and tenderness.

So I lied and told Haruka and Juuri that I did not want to be with him and I began to cry, I told them that every night Zero went to my room and he touch those parts of my body where no one should. I could see the look of anger that Juuri had and then I started to mourn and that's how they fell. But Kaname did not, he never believed it, I know he can see into the damn human. And now after that he still spends time thinking about him.

I look at him he wasn't looking at me… again, I hate when he refuses to look at me and I exploded

"Still thinking about the stupid human?" I say jealousy but at the same time happy, I hate Zero, I hate him I want him dead

But suddenly something happens I feel a pain in my cheek he slapped me, Kaname had never hit me I looked at him with tears in my eyes. Another of my perfect performances

"Never again calls him stupid did you hear me!" He said while squeezing my shoulders, this time hurt he is hurting me

"Kaname nii you are hurting me" I see his eyes stained red "Kaname forget the bastard you do not see that he is not here anymore, I hope he is dead" I say and I feel like my body is lashed to the wall. I try to stand but Kaname has immobilized me.

"Zero is not a bastard shut up your mouth he is not dead!" I can feel his anger at point that he begin to scratch my skin with his power I look crying, I smell the scent of blood my blood

"Nii-san I'm sorry" I say while I notice the windows are broken everything shakes and then he stops but he is still with anger I can see it in his eyes. As for my apology I am not sorry, haha ..

**_Yuki's POV end_**

It was the last of the classes but he couldn't take it no more a beautiful angel with lilac eyes was almost going to sleep. So he stood up and said he would go to the bathroom.

The beautiful being walked into the woods and look there for the right place to sleep he was tired, lately he had been with a lot of headaches and was very pale though his skin was pale but right now it was not normal. He lay on the grass and closed his beautiful eyes, he soon fell asleep.

Kaname left the dorms he had to calm down before doing something stupid, he saw the forest and did not hesitate to go there perhaps the fresh air could calm down his anger. We walked in to the forest you could see he was still annoyed about what had happened with Yuki but again Kaname was not going to let Yuki spoke like that about his love.

Zero was so peaceful sleeping actually seemed like little angel the sunlight illuminating his white pale skin, the soft air moving his platinum hair gracefully Zero was placed in a fetal position, relying his head in one of his hands

Kaname reached to one of the trees and could see a body lying down he came a little closer

"This can't be" Kaname realized the sleeping body of his beautiful angel he could not believe, it can't be true or was just a trick of his imagination.

Kaname placed behind a tree a few meters from his beautiful angel, he looked divine he was really beautiful. He slept peacefully, Kaname smiled he wanted to get closer to his beautiful angel. So he quickly walked over and bent down to see his beloved angel, his hair covered that adorable face he loved. Kaname could not resist more and slowly hugged him; he needed to feel that beautiful body, that sweet scent. And so he kissed his lips slightly just to feel the heat emanating from the body of his beloved angel.

"Zero .. my beautiful angel, I cannot believe you're here love my beautiful angel" Kaname whispered tenderly devoted to his beloved.

But soon he had to leave his beautiful sleeping child, then someone came, it would probably Cross coming to say welcome the new students. Kaname hid behind the tree waiting Cross to pass but Kaname was surprised to see a boy wearing the day's class uniform. Kaname frowned a bit because he did not know who that guy was and why he was beginning to approach his child

"Zero-chan?" Kaito said as he watched his friend and brother sleeping the brown-haired boy smiled maliciously he was going to wake his beloved brother

"Zero-chan are you really asleep?" The boy reached down hahaha this would be fun

"Ahh it seems that the sleeping beauty needs to be awakened by his prince" Kaito laughed

"What the heck?" Kaname watched intently every movement of the brown boy but when he saw that he was placing his body over his angel "damn" he was going to kill him Kaname would do it soon.

Kaito bent to kiss the beautiful angel but Zero opened his eyes as he felt Kaito's body he blushed a bit when he saw that Kaito was laughing

"HAHAHA finally you awakened! Sleeper beauty " said Kaito still above Zero "Wow I would give you the Prince Charming kiss to wake you jajajajaja" Kaito went close to Zero while he was trying to push Kaito

"It hurts move!" said Zero who was as flushed like a tomato

Kaname did not like at all his love blushing because of the brown damn boy on the other he hated that boy his blood was boiling with jealousy

"Well let's go walking and see the leeches appear" Kaito said, getting up and stealing an innocent kiss to Zero

If it was a joke Zero only blushed but the pure blood who was hiding behind the tree did not like that kiss and he was expanding his dark aura, if it were not for Takuma appeared, Kaname had sent to that damn bloody boy to the other life

"Kaname what are you doing in here?" Takuma was left speechless at seeing Kaname looking at some boy, he was the boy that Kaname had told him, Takuma smiled, Kaname was right, the boy was extremely beautiful, so beautiful as if he was an angel a beautiful angel.

"Is him isn't he?" Takuma asked as Kaname finally could control his anger

"Yes he is and that guy has dared to touch his lips" Kaname said, trying to calm down

"Kaname you'd better calm down and go to the dorm rooms is time to go to classes" said Takuma smiling while Kaname was still jealous abou that bloody guy. It seemed that he didn't stop to look at his angel at that bloody guy. Kaname found angry but he had to calm down

"Zero-chan is still upset about what the brothers kiss?" Kaito wondered seeing that Zero did not deign to speak

Zero was thinking something very odd: Kaname had been there telling him that he loved him and it was so real his beloved was there beside him, holding him, telling his love, kissing him but maybe it was a dream but it was so real that he did not know what to think.

Kaito sigh, his joke was not very good at all so both guys went to the gate and there waited until the leeches appear.

On the other side of the door was already the Night Class Kaname kept thinking, who was that guy who had dared to kiss Zero, HIS Zero, but soon Kaname was found himself in a dilemma. Who was that guy? What kind of relationship did he and Zero had? Who was him to Zero?. Kaname was thinking too much but he does not want to lose his Zero not again now that destiny put them back together.

Soon the doors opened, Kaname was walking with Yuki as always taking possessive Kaname's arm. Kaname showed no emotion on his face he just was thinking about what he had seen, he wished to hold Zero one more time, he wished to kiss those lips to feel that skin but he couldn't, not with Yuki here and that bloody boy.

When the doors opened the girls of the day class began to scream at the sight of his new teammates that were perfect they were beautiful like models in magazines.

Takuma and Aidou smiled as the little girls gave smiles and screams. Kaname and Yuki were the last. Kaito sent them glances of annoyance while Zero looked everywhere less the guys at the night class

Yuki froze when she saw a silver-haired boy, Kaname also stand still the night class soon stopped walking and looked at their masters were looking. You could see two different types of glances Yuki's glance shows hatred, envy, revenge but Kaname's show love and somehow sadness. Suddenly the other vampires found a guy, that was their Purebloods were looking at, but you could only see the boy's back you could only see his silver hair but soon Zero began to feel someone looking at him, suddenly he turned his body slowly he saw the Night Class and there he was… Kaname was there with them, he was looking at him and Zero was shocked. All the girls just stayed in silence while Kaito stared at the last vampire (Kaname) and then shifted his gaze to Zero

The beautiful angel stayed pale, completely pale when Yuki was fuming over her head. All the vampires were amazed at such beauty because he was really beautiful, those beautiful lilac eyes, silver hair, thin lips and cheeks with a slight pink blush. The boy was so beautiful, he was perfect he was…

"Beautiful" Aidou whispered

"Aidou" said Kaname with a serious tone as Zero did not know what to do.

The beautiful boy had his eyes watery he was about to mourn, Kaname, Kaname was there but he couldn't, it couldn't be him, why he was there, why?.. Zero sighed he knew Kaname was going to ruin his life, but why now, why when after 6 years Zero he was trying to be happy, trying to forget his broken promise trying to forget Him!

Kaname looked longingly at his beautiful child although he had had in his arms a few minutes earlier.

"Why are you staring at, go to your classes" The beautiful boy spoke, his voice, oh god, his voice sounded so sad and his eyes were just trying to contain the tears

Yuki growled and road to beautiful to be approached him and whispered, "Nee Zero could not be here, but well it is nice to see you again" She smiled but that smile shows hate and envy "Aren't you say congratulations" She whispered with venom "Kaname and I are engaged" she said with malice and hatred.

Zero was on the verge of tears he does not know what to think, Kaname was a fucking bastard that was him.

Kaname stayed in silence but when he saw Yuki approaching his angel, he frowned because he did not like Yuki near his angel but then the brown boy who had made all the girls leave the place walked towards Zero and Yuki

"You damn leeches go to you damn classes" Kaito said as he pulled a Zero from there and took him away.

"It was him wasn't he?" Kaito asked

"Zero?" Kaito said as he obtain no response from his friend, Kaito could only see the sadness on Zero's soft lilac eyes.

"He is engaged?" Zero whispered as he fell unconscious

**-xx**

**So what do you think?**

**And let me tell you**

**next chapter**

**Lemon **

**KanamexZero of course**

**Previous...**

_"Engaged? " Zero whispered as he fell unconscious to the ground  
Kaito ran quickly to hold Zero's body before it hit the ground_

_"What I'm gonna do with you Zero-chan, you're still in love with that leech" Kaito said as he gently carried the silver-haired boy_

_Kaname hurried after her beautiful angel following the scent of his angel and found him unconscious in the arms of this troublesome prefect_


	4. It is you always you

**Another chapter wiiiiiii**

**hope you like ti!**

**R&r please!**

**Chapter 4**

**-It is you always you-**

"Engaged?" Zero whispered as he fell unconscious to the ground  
Kaito ran quickly and holds Zero's before it hit the ground

"What I'm gonna do with you Zero-chan, you're still in love with that leech" Kaito said as he gently carried the silver-haired boy

Kaname hurried after his beautiful angel following the scent of his children and found him unconscious in the arms of those bloody prefect

**_-xxx Kaname POV_**

I could see Yuki how dangerously went close to my angel, I feared she would hurt him but I could see that amounted to whisper something, and suddenly my beautiful angel went with that annoying prefect.

I turned to face Yuki and noticed a playful look I know she said something bad to my beautiful boy, I have to go fast to see what happens, plus I don't really like that prefect is close to my precious child. I swear if Yuki did something, this time she'll pay.  
Turning to see Takuma who has apparently noticed that I'm concerned, the other nobles are waiting impatiently for me to say something.

"Takuma" I call my best friend "Please send them to classes I .." Takuma looked at me and cut me

"You have to go look, I know" He said with a warm smile and then whispered in my ear "Do not worry I will take care of Yuki-sama do not go after you" After that I saw the night class was leaving. For a moment I felt like Yuki presence

Soon I hasten to follow that one who had dared to take my dear angel, I am guided by the sweet aroma of my dear Zero. It makes me jealous I can't stop thinking about what kind of things he is doing to my angel, but Zero didn't seem to bother, what if Zero and he were dating? I kept thinking, my mind was playing those damn games where my beautiful angel and that stupid boy they were together, kissing, smiling at each other. I could my Zero… I could see how he blushed at the touch of that unhappy prefect, I could hear my angel crying out for the pleasure he gave him the damn boy his hands went down touching every inch of that beautiful skin, his filthy hands caressing every part of my angel and my Zero saying those three words… confessing his love at him!

"STOP!" Yelled while taking a hand to my head, I felt dizzy the images projected in my mind had ceased, but I was still afraid, afraid of losing him… afraid of losing you my precious Zero

I ran as fast as I could and finally found them, there was my beautiful angel unconscious? Oh my god, why was he unconscious, what Yuki did to him?... Damn I swear that if she did something, she will wish had never been born.

I don't know how happened but suddenly I had thrown away the nosy prefect and I took Zero I have my beautiful angel in my arms

"Take your filthy hands of Zero" I heard the voice of that boy, as he dares to call Zero by his name

"I' afraid I will not " I'm dying of jealousy but I restrain myself, I cannot do something stupid, not with Zero in my arms

"You fucking vampire leave my brother alone!" He says while pulling his gun and pointed it to me, I am surprised a bit but did not show "Brother?" I ask him and see his eyes, behind those brown eyes there is hatred and rage I do not understand why.. but wait he is a hunter

"Of course, Zero-chan is my brother and you had better leave him filthy beast" He yells as is about to shoot. I begin to expand my aura and my eyes turn into a reddish color, my eyes fixed on that boy, I'm ready to smash him if you he tries to steal my beautiful angel.

"K.. Kaname" Soon we both keep static to hear that sweet voice calling me so tenderly, I fail my eyes on that beautiful being who now looks at me with such tenderness, his cheeks are painted cute pink. "Please do not fight" he said with that look full of love and sadness at the same time and I smiled

"Of course my beautiful angel" I tell him and give him another smile, his cheeks begin to blush more and more, I love when he does, it looks so beautiful.

"Zero! tell that miserable vampire to leave you NOW!" that guy again, I hate the way he talking to my angel but I restrain myself now I only care for Zero

"Kaito nothing will happen please leave us alone" says Zero while looking at this Kaito, the boy refuses to leave, but my angel gives him a beautiful smile that makes me jealous. At last this guy is finally leaving I sigh my Zero is here with me

"Can you put me down?" "My beautiful child with such a smooth cheeks flushed pink

"No, you passed out, I will not" I refuse to let him go, I have fear; fear to do it and he walks away from me.

"I'm feeling better" he said but that's not true, I can feel his body trembling, I also feel he is weak, he had not eaten. I'm worried about that maybe has not been eating for a week.

"Kaname ..." He says in a sweet voice my name his lips are able to pronounce it with so much love

"Zero my beautiful angel please let me hold you in my arms" I say in a whisper while I settle on the grass "Let me be like this just for a moment" I kiss his forehead and squeeze his body against mine.

We stayed there for a few minutes, my angel hides his face on my neck, I placed my hands on his small waist and slowly and gently stroked his back, I can feel his bones, I am concerned, I worry that he is not feeding well ...I smell… Tears, I feel tears wetting my shoulder, I turned towards my light and heard him sobbing, listen him mourn breaks my heart I would like to stop him, to wipe his tears and take his pain I just want to make him happy and love him with my heart I want him to love me back I want us to live forever until our days finish I just want to breathe his scent and feel his lips I want him to take my heart I am giving to him

"Love?" I say gently as I pass my hand through his hair

He is not answer me and that hurts me, I know he is sad.. _Zero I want to take your pain_ away...

"I-ho-pe-you-a .. .. r ha-pp-y ... with-he-r ..." He tells me and sobbed over my shoulder

"Shh, love what's wrong?" I asked him with a soft voice as he raised his face, his look breaks me look that lilac eyes its shine is gone, now are swollen from the tears that threaten to leave again, he is trembling, and his expression of sadness? Pain? Treason?. I can see the betrayal in his eyes my betrayal my broken promise I hurt him I hurt and I cannot forgive myself for doing such a terrible crime

"You promised me Kaname just tell me why why you broke our promise ... why ... why Kaname ... I ... I love you why are you hurting me" he said sadly every one of his words hurt me but it hurt more the fact that I was breaking him I wanted to stop it to stop the pain all the pain in his life and just keep love only love.

_-Love you, love you completely__  
-I love you  
-This secret feeling _

_- keeping it for so long__  
-And it is getting stronger  
-You've always been  
-My precious thing_

_-My angel,__  
-The one I  
-dreamed_

_-The one__  
-Love  
-Forever  
-I love ...  
_  
Without hesitation I approached to his face and kissed his lips, I remember when I first kissed him it was a short kiss my beautiful child I wondered why I had kissed. And I answered because I love you. And now after six years I'm kissing him, in a sweet and delicate way just like I always dreamed. His tears have been erased, I feel his arms around my neck and his body feels on mine, his legs around my waist. He looks at me with those beautiful eyes, blushing terribly and he looks like the most beautiful of the angels.

Zero, my Zero is the most beautiful of all angels, the most beautiful in the world and he is mine, mine alone.

"Kaname" He sighs and says my name with so much love, his arms clinging to my neck, he is afraid of losing me.

"I love you" I say gently and my lips kiss his cheeks and went to his neck I can inhale the intoxicating aroma of violets my lips rest on the soft skin I start kissing his neck, leaving sweet and sensual caresses with my tongue

"Ka .. kaname" says in a soft moan and I smiled

I can see the moon the atmosphere is quiet and my beloved angel now brings his lips against mine. We both held hands I can feel his warm body close to mine.

Then I feel his lips kissing my body leaving slight bites on my skin I can't help but my lips let out a moan. I'm excited that's for sure because I can feel part of my body has woken and Zero is not helping with the movements of his body up and down slowly I can't wait no more and he'll be mine right here. My beautiful angel looks at me and smiled making it innocently I bet he does not realize that I'm too excited and I just want to make love to him right there under the moon.

"I love you Kaname" I smiled and kissed his neck I'm so happy I always dreamed of his kisses for four years I endured the stinging strokes of Yuki but now my angel had vanished them leaving delicate love marks .

I really need to make him mine I want him to be mine , mine and nobody else.

I got up with him feeling his legs around my waist and I disappear to my room. At this moment I'm grateful that everyone is in class. I just hope Takuma can hold Yuki there.

Zero hugs my body during the journey as he did not stop kissing and licking my neck his soft hands run through my hair.

This angel is so sweet I love him with all my being he can't imagine how much I wait for this moment. How lonely my nights were without him but now everything changed and I won't let him go I promise this time I will keep my promise

"Zero ... I want you to be mine" I say in a whisper as we kiss a passionate kiss I bite his lower lip he sighs and closes his beautiful eyes.

While we kiss I placed him on the bed he stares at me with that sweet innocent face and I realize how much I love him as every touch, every kiss is making me crazy. I smile as I start to strip my uniform never turning away my eyes from his I see his sweet blush and his eyes open wide in surprise to see my bare chest then I take off my pants leaving me in boxers. He tries to hide hIS blush but I see it and forced him to look at me

**_-xxxEnds Kaname POV_**

**_Zero POV-xxx  
_**  
My Kaname he is here with me, Yuki and him are engaged and yet he is with me and I know he is not lying because his eyes show me that he really loves me that sweet love we both had for six years.

Kaname is kissing me I can not help but feel my cheeks blushing I get angry with me I'm ashamed that Kaname see me this way but the hell I just want to be with him and love him I really miss him thought he had forgotten me but he didn't.  
If you could feel his kisses I can't explain it but they're wonderful I love the way he kiss me his lips are so soft I love when he kisses my neck again I cannot help and blush like a silly girl but I'm weak when I'm with him sigh I love feeling his body close to mine it feels amazing.

I suddenly feel that we move quickly so my body clung to the fear that he leaves me I don't want that not again I really suffered when he left me I just wanted to die but now that we are together I will fight even if he is engaged with Yuki, even if he's a pureblood vampire and I'm a human I don't care because I love him and our love is strong so for now I'll let myself just enjoy this special moment. I noticed that we arrived to his room how do I know? Well I know because I can see some furniture with wine and red colors so I know this is Kaname's room haha I'm really having fun kissing his neck and lips.

Suddenly I stop feeling his warm body and fall into bed I looked at him pleading and he returns his gaze with passion and again that fool blush on my cheeks. Kaname suddenly begins to take off his clothes and stay in boxers my eyes roam his body with lust I blush to the inappropriate thoughts that come to mind.  
Suddenly I feel his body on mine his warm skin his panting and part of his body awakened I blush even more. He begins to unbutton my shirt uniform

"Ka .. Kaname?" I speak but still lost in passion and he is just like me.

I feel his hands wander over my chest his lips went to my neck my chest I shudder.

"My Zero you're so beautiful you are my addiction" He said between gasps his voice is so sensual, his hands traveling on my chest and he gets my pants slowly remove them I'm in boxers like him and I feel my face burning I can tell that my cheeks are blushing as hell.

"I'm very excited now you know?" He told me and I avoid meeting his eyes

"I know" I reply sheepishly and smiles

"Want to see it?" His question took me by surprise I do not understand but soon he took my hand and I touch every part of his chest and he slipped my hand to a part of his body that has awakened and is fully erect

"I.." I hide my face in his chest and he laughs as I feel how my own hand went under his boxers I feel that part his skin is soft "Touch it love, please" he tells me with that luxurious voice I can avoid blush if I continue blushing I'm going to look like a tomato

Soon my hand begin slowly and he looks at me reproachfully and I know I have to accelerated the speed of my movements. While he is stroking my arms kissing my shoulders neck bite me but not hard bite because I know he doesn't want to hurt me "Ahhh" I hear a moaning and I stop stroking his cock

"Okay love just keep doing" He said softly and I keep stroking the erect member and then I realize that mines has aroused

Kaname suddenly begins to move down my chest to my boxers I try to separate but he will not let me and suddenly I see my boxers thrown out of bed "K.. AName" I close my eyes I am embarrassed to see my body naked

"Zero my angel you're perfect" whispers while taking my cock with his lips

"No.. don't ..." I can not finish it feels so good I like how he is touching me

"Do you like it" He asked with a smile and I only managed to nod

Soon he begins to suck and I feel lost among so much pleasure I feel something warm inside me to explode "Ahh K.. Kaname I. .. you ..." I said between gasps I think it reaches the climax for the first time and Kaname, my Kaname was the one who made this possible.

After that his lips go back to my abdomen and come to my neck marking my body with his kisses I stared at his cute chocolate eyes and them begins to change its color: red that scared me a little

"Do not worry I'll never hurt you" I smile and he kisses me for a moment I thought he would bite me I've never been bitten by anyone and although if Kaname asked me I would not let him I love him but I do not like the idea that someone drinking my blood.

He smiles I think he knows what I'm thinking suddenly he is on top of me our bodies fit perfectly we look into the eyes the tips of our noses rub with each other he smiles at me so sweetly I feel beloved for the first time I feel loved and happy.

I looked at him gently kissing his lips opening our mouths at the same time our tongues tangled and play and I bite his lower lip now he smiles and hugs me then his hands squeezed my thighs and caress my abdomen I I feel like I'm in heaven I'm in a dream a sweet dream in which his lips and his touch speak louder than words.

I feel our hearts beating fast and he cuts the kiss abruptly because his hand is closer to my buttocks and one of his fingers touch that little hole I looked at him with frightened eyes and trembling a little.

"It's okay my love tell me if I'm forcing you then I stop" He smiles, his smile is sincere but I think I'm not sure I've never done this I'm a little scared

"I know you won't hurt me" I Smiled shyly and kissed him bringing his body closer feeling our bodies I feel the warmth of his skin and sweet aroma: the scent of roses I bite his shoulder and then his nipples he moans I blush a little after all I do not think I could blush more.

**_-xxxZero POV Ends_**

Those half-naked bodies are caressed and kissed it with passion the brown-haired boy looked with so much love to his beloved angel.  
Caressing his angel Kuran Kaname felt in the clouds he was having one of his dreams being with his angel make him his again and again until their bodies no longer resist.

"Kaname I .. have nere do…" Kaname's lips sealed off the beautiful silver-haired angel's lips

"I know I'll be gentle" Kaname kiss his lips again "Gentle and delicate for you" The pureblood was saying softly "I love you" looked into those lilac eyes and quickly grabbing the last piece of clothing clogging: their boxers.

The beautiful angel opened wide his eyes Kaname's erect member was big too big for him Zero blushed and looked at Kaname as he bit his lip slowly and sensually.

Kaname smiled he loved to see his angel in this way flushed and excited loved seeing those eyes that showed the passion in the lilac iris.

"It's so big," Zero said shyly

Kaname smiled as he began to caress the member of his beautiful angel and placed Zero's slender legs placed on his shoulders

"It is not" said Kaname playfully while Zero's eyes closed for the pleasure he was feeling

Kaname's tongue licks Zero's face his lips and went down again that white skin that made him going crazy

"Yes .. it is" Zero said even with his eyes closed he was afraid this would be his first time, but at the same time he wanted it, wanted to feel how much Kaname loved him "Go slow" Zero said in a whisper and opened those beautiful lilac eyes and stared at Kaname

"I'll do it slowly and gently for you" he said as he began to introduce his hard member inside Zero's little hole Kaname wanted to do it fast but he knew it would hurt his angel "Slowly and gently" He repeated as he finished putting all inside Zero.

Zero began to gasp his abdomen contracted it hurt it hurt too much and soon the tears were present "Noo take it Kaname it hurts" he said with tears in his eyes and avoiding looking at Kaname

Seeing that his angel was left crying was hard but Kaname wanted to move quickly he wanted Zero to scream with pleasure he had to wait besides Zero's tears did not like

"Zero love look at me " He said tenderly as he took one of his hands in his "I promise that I will not move until you ask me" Zero tried to smile but the tears running down his beautiful cheeks didn't let him

"I love you" Zero whispered and soon began to move Kaname did not take long to get the message and moved at first slowly and gently after some minutes his assaults were strong and fast.

They had changed positions now Kaname was on the bottom and Zero was on top of him, the beautiful angel began to move trying to have more contact trying to achieve the maximum pleasure

"MMM ... Kaname faster Kana ahh" Zero could not resist with pleasure that ran through his whole being he was burning with pleasure and Kaname was happy to see his angel in this way begging for more pleasure

"Zero I … ahh.. Zero I love you" The two stared at each other with Zero sat on Kaname moving wildly both quickened their pace their cries were heard throughout the room, their kisses and caresses with so much passion

Soon came the climax and both came at the same time. And their love act was repeated twice more Kaname was complete he was with her soul mate with his beautiful angel.

They fell into bed their bodies sweat breathless his hair disheveled and his eyes lilac chocolate looking at each other shining.

Zero was exhausted so much pleasure had tired his fragile and delicate body he resisted no more and soon fell asleep embraced the love of his life. Kaname smiled and put the covers on their bodies, and hugged his beloved angel hug by the waist their heads together their foreheads touching. Kaname's lips kiss his angel for one last time tonight and closed his eyes.

"I love you"

Both said Zero while sleeping and Kaname before fall asleep, soon Kaname found slept with a smile on his lips, knowing in his dreams would found Zero and still love him.

**_Night Class_**

"Takuma damn let me out I want to know where is my nii-san" Yuki shouted as Takuma had said Yuki that it was forbidden to leave the room

"Yuki-sama please understand it is not necessary" Takuma tried to be gentle with the little girl Kuran but that girl had a way of being that did not like at all.

That girl was cruel she was cold, possessive and discriminated against all those who were not at their level

"You stupid level B You, dare not let me out of this damn room?" Yuki yelled "Let me out, slave I have to see MY KANAME" The girl began to turn a black aura around her body she was upset very upset "KANAME IS MINE HE IS MINE" She said or rather shouted in reality she didn't looked like a girl anymore she was beginning to turn into a hideous monster

"You unhappy vampire" Yuki said as she glanced Takuma and laughed while Takuma looked at his body rose into the air he could not breathe

"Yuki-sama please let him you are hurting" Those were the voices of Shiki and Rima who watched as his friend began to stop breathing

"Shut up if you do not want me to do the same or worse with you" Yuki laughed evily while throwing the body against the windows

"That damn human is going to pay me I swear I'll kill Zero I'll do it" She laughed like mad and the professor suddenly entered his last class, he was nothing more than Yagari Touga

"Miss can go to your seat please" Yagari told Yuki and then saw the broken glass

"Whatever you were doing is better to calm down you heard vampires" said the hunter with hate towards the vampires

"JAJAJAJA" Yuki laughed and left the room bouncing like a girl

After leaving the classroom the girl went to Kaname's room there she found them and her eyes show hatred and fury "Zero Sleep .. Sleep because you're not going to wake up"

**- Next Chapter**

**Kaname jealous of a pillow?**

**Zero bitten by Kaname?**

**Kaname raping Zero _O_ :O**

**Ichiru is Zero's brother?**

**Happy Xmas!**

**:]  
**


End file.
